


WheeSun 有機亞麻

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 等雨停了我們再回家。(2020/01/26)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 5





	WheeSun 有機亞麻

她側身對著落地窗外的街道一個人坐在角落，黑色的棒球帽壓得很低，耳裡塞著無線耳機。她的右腿壓在左邊的膝蓋上，明明將一本攤開了的詩集擱在腿上，手裡卻一刻也沒放下手機。桌子上的飲料看起來沒什麼動過，倒是小碟子裡只剩下了半個杯子蛋糕。

綿綿細雨逐漸變成小雨，金容仙將外套的帽子拉上。

過了好一陣子丁輝人才彷彿感覺到了那窺伺的目光，轉過頭找到站在街燈下的金容仙，她們的視線隔著首爾夜晚的空氣和一片玻璃窗相遇。金容仙瞇著眼睛對她笑。而她抬起原本放在兩腿之間的手，用像是從酒杯裡抽出餐巾紙的手勢動了動手指當作是打了招呼。臉上淡淡的笑意倒是很適合她髪間褪得差不多了的普魯士藍。

這個冬天遠沒有過去幾年來得冷，即便如此，丁輝人穿得還是太少，或是她根本太高估了燈心絨襯衫的禦寒能力；但直到金容仙繞過空著的鄰座走到她身後，她才察覺即使待在暖氣開得很足的室內，她的四肢也沒能溫暖起來。而金容仙也注意到了，她一邊嘟囔著怎麼那麼冰，一邊抓起並握住她的手。

丁輝人垂下眸子看著她們交錯但沒有相扣的手。

姊姊的手也冷冷的。她想。但很軟，她很喜歡。

金容仙穿得很暖和。羽絨外套裡面套了一件珊瑚粉色的高領毛衣。有一瞬間丁輝人好想就這樣鑽進她懷裡，用鼻尖和嘴唇蹭她的腹部。才不管金容仙會不會故意開口丟出「怎麼不繼續裝酷」之類的問句調侃她。

金容仙伸手摸摸她現出酒窩的臉頰也不自覺的笑了出來。她甚至捨不得捏一下。就像風中將滅的餘燼，除了以雙手捧著護著之外，什麼都不能做。

丁輝人把剩下的蛋糕塞進嘴裡，想用舌頭捲走嘴角的碎屑時幾乎舔到金容仙的手指，換來姊姊一聲壓抑得幾乎轉換成氣音的尖叫。

詩集被金容仙闔上，然後就著丁輝人的手咬了一口餅乾。我不餓，她抗議，可還是乖乖地把另一塊餵到嘴邊的巧克力燕麥餅乾吃掉。

我也不餓阿。丁輝人說。

金容仙笑了出來，同時翻了個白眼。

「晚餐吃了什麼？」

「沒什麼吃，」

「酒呢？」

「只喝了啤酒。」丁輝人伸出手指比了個「4」。

金容仙才想起那時候在辦公室裡收到丁輝人傳來「想妳」的簡訊時，比起驚喜更接近慌張的心情。問她在哪，她也不直接回應，而是說跟幾個朋友約出去吃晚餐。問她是不是還好，丁輝人的回覆就更簡短了，只傳了一個意義不明的語助詞。淡漠的太刻意了，丁輝人按下發送鍵之後有點後悔，但又來不及收回。但當時還在會議中的金容仙最後也沒再即時回覆，她們的對話便暫停在丁輝人輸入了一間公司附近咖啡店的店名。這讓丁輝人鬆了口氣，現在卻反倒給了她機會損了姊姊總是太大驚小怪。

「還不是因為妳平常都不太說這些...」金容仙皺起鼻子抱怨。

丁輝人仰起臉對著她笑，從側背包裡拿出一罐可樂，

禮物，她說。柔暖的語氣讓金容仙差點誤以為她是在撒嬌。

發現金容仙臉上困惑的表情之後，丁輝人笑嘻嘻的解釋她本來打算選一款甜甜的熱飲但卻按錯了自動販賣機的按鈕。

金容仙伸手接過鋁罐，問她是不是醉了。

丁輝人沒作聲，只是偏過頭，像是在誘惑金容仙將手撫上她頸側刺了青那處肌膚。

金容仙見丁輝人沒打算回答問題，只好拉了張隔壁桌的椅子坐到她旁邊。

她們的身子挨在一起，膝蓋在扶手旁朝向彼此，偶爾互相碰觸，兩隻手偷偷地勾著。

「什麼呀，」金容仙忍不住笑了，小聲地說了一句「好像在秘密戀愛喔」。

丁輝人眨了眨眼睛。不知道是不是因為昨天沒睡好，還是此刻正在血液裡流竄的酒精使然，她有點睏了，咖啡因的作用實在趕不上睡意上湧的速度。但她沒不想回家，或是應該說，還不想這麼快就和姊姊分開。姊姊臉上帶著好看的淡妝，但嘴唇還是太乾燥了。她心想。

難道我們是已經公開的關係了嗎。丁輝人的聲音在咖啡廳播放的、太飽合而不怎麼適合深夜的爵士樂聲裡模模糊糊的。她想在金容仙肩上靠一會兒，但最後只是換了個姿勢，改以右手托住自己。

「載你回去嗎？」金容仙隨手翻了翻那本詩集問道，補充著說她把車停在公司。

丁輝人歪著腦袋，給她一個要她別掃興的眼神。「不要啦，外面還在下雨。」

金容仙望向窗外。冷雨比起她走進咖啡館時下得更大了，行人紛紛撐起傘，有些人則趕緊招了輛計程車躲進去。

「我的咖啡還沒喝完。」丁輝人又說。

金容仙應了一聲，問她可是咖啡館要打烊了怎麼辦，但得到的回應只是丁輝人頭也不抬的示意她看看玻璃窗上說明營業時間到午夜十二點的手勢。

金容仙扁著嘴安靜了好一會兒，又拍拍她的膝蓋說妳覺得我要不要也點些什麼來喝。

但丁輝人回她一句「不用啦」的態度有點敷衍，好像還摻了一些些不耐煩。要不是丁輝人還緊緊牽著她的手，金容仙覺得自己幾乎要開始羨慕起擺在每張餐桌上的成雙成對的胡椒和鹽罐。

啊，好想吃冰噢。酸酸甜甜的，可以解酒的那種。丁輝人突然說，想起了一款便利商店的冰棒。

最近的WithMe離這裡很遠欸！金容仙開玩笑似的埋怨，但卻言行不一的從背包裡翻出皮夾。

那我們就再多待一下嘛。丁輝人擺擺手說她只是隨口一提，然後輕輕扯了她的袖子。

金容仙拿她沒辦法，只好又坐下。

丁輝人對著她笑，手指撓了撓姊姊的手心，直到逗得金容仙也又笑了出來。

那就等雨停吧。 

等雨停了我們再回家。

fin.


End file.
